


Becoming a Hybrid

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [23]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah convinces Hayley to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place during "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town.

Rebekah walked into the nursery where Hayley was sitting in the rocking chair, holding her daughter in her arms. “Hey” said the blonde vampire. “How are you?”

“Tired” said Hayley. “And hungry. Really hungry.”

“That’s part of the transition. It will go away once you feed.” said Rebekah. After a moment she added “You are going to feed, right?”

Hayley bit her lower lip. “I don’t know” she said, fighting back tears. “I don’t want to die, but I’m sickened at the thought of drinking my own daughter’s blood. And I don’t want to be a vampire.”

Rebekah sighed. “I know this must be a confusing time for you” she said. “But Hope needs you to live. Think about it this way: she’ll suffer a moment of pain—which she won’t remember—for the joy of having you in your life.” Tossing her hair over her shoulders, she added “And being a vampire can be pretty awesome.”

“But I won’t just be a vampire, will I?” said Hayley. “I’ll be a hybrid. And every hybrid I’ve ever known has always been unable to control their impulses: being a hybrid is like being a vampire on steroids.”

“So you’ll be the first decent hybrid” said Rebekah. “Somebody has to set an example for the little one, after all.”

Hayley nodded her head. “I guess you’re right.”

“And I’ll be there to help you through the rough spots” assured Rebekah, squeezing Hayley’s shoulder gently.

For the first time all day, Hayley smiled.


End file.
